


Night Fears

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-15
Updated: 2003-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even ghosts have fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Fears

She glided silently through the corridors. Even this late, there was usually someone awake. She enjoyed observing them, had become something of an expert in watching, unobserved herself.

There, a sound, and it was coming from a cupboard. How odd.

As she drifted through the door, the noise stopped suddenly. She peered into the darkness. There was an open book on the shelf directly in front of her, gently lit, pages flicking of their own accord until they stopped. She moved closer, curious.

_Ravenclaw is notable in having no House ghost._

But _she_ was their ghost. And she was forgotten.


End file.
